The present invention relates to measuring dispensers for washing powders to be placed in the drum of a washing machine, with the laundry to be washed.
Many devices of this kind are known.
So, for instance, from EP-A-0345 409 a device is known comprising a closable bag-like element made from an open-pore cellular structure, containing the measuring dispenser.
From WO-A-91 04368 a dispenser reservoir for receiving and discharging washing agents is known, comprising a filling antechamber which is arranged in front of a washing agent receiving space. The said antechamber communicates with the washing agent receiving space through openings whose cross section may be varied, and is designed as an unloading measuring bucket for the dispenser reservoir.
From DE-U-91 03 668 a measuring dispenser is known comprising a cup-like element to which a cover provided with one or more openings is hingedly connected.
From EP-A 0253 419 a device is known comprising a body having at least one movable part enabling it to occupy an open position in which the device serves as a means of extracting a measured amount of washing powder and a closed position in which the device acts as distribution means.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,808 a dispenser is known comprising two separate cup-shaped body members detachably connected at their open ends, one of said members being a measuring cup having imperforate walls, and the other member having perforate walls through which said material may dispense.
From GB-A-2 244 722 a dispensing device is known comprising a body for holding the washing powder and a lid for the body. The lid comprises a mesh like arrangement of perforations.
However all the said prior art devices have certain drawbacks. In the first place, many of these devices are cumbersome and have shapes which do not fit easily into the packs of washing powder, and particularly into the modern packs of concentrated washing powder, which are of very reduced sizes also in order to reduce the amount and volume of wastes.
Furthermore, such devices often have sharp angles that can abrade or cut the articles being washed.
Moreover, many of said devices are complicated and costly.